bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Breathing Rigdila
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20605 |no = 912 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 181 |animation_idle = 90 |animation_move = 15 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 0.005 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 76, 80, 86, 90, 98 |normal_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 140, 143 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An ancient dragon which once rampaged about Ishgria. Rigdila was said to be feared even by the most powerful of demons. Therefore, it is believed that the great ocean of Ishgria was once ruled by this dragon at some point. However, a demon seeking to gain more territory used many mechanical weapons to challenge Rigdila, driving it away from the region. The best example of the intensity of this battle is perhaps best exemplified by the transfiguring marks it left on the coastline. |summon = A darkness as deep as the sea… There is no light in your future… That is what intrigues me... |fusion = When two waves crash, they gradually become bigger… This power is nothing to boast of… |evolution = My soul is wailing… Even if you try to destroy me… My grudge will always bring me back... | hp_base = 4250 |atk_base = 1599 |def_base = 1453 |rec_base = 1274 | hp_lord = 6170 |atk_lord = 2188 |def_lord = 1998 |rec_lord = 1745 | hp_anima = 6912 |rec_anima = 1547 |atk_breaker = 2386 |def_breaker = 1800 |atk_guardian = 1990 |def_guardian = 2196 |rec_guardian = 1646 |def_oracle = 1899 | hp_oracle = 5873 |rec_oracle = 2042 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 10 |ls = Water Pyre's Radiance |lsdescription = 15% reduction of damage taken from Water and Fire types & slightly boosts drop rate of BC produced during Spark |lsnote = 30% boost |lstype = Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Ledo Quake |bbdescription = 25 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & boosts BC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 25% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 25 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Disruption |sbbdescription = 30 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, boosts BC drop rate for 3 turns & gradually boosts BB gauge |sbbnote = 30% boost & fills 4 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20604 |evointo = 20606 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 20133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons |addcatname = Rubeus2 }}